Gadis Maskot
by Ivan 'Kieran' Roux
Summary: Naruto menemukan satu pelajaran berharga di sebuah pameran mobil yang didatanginya. NaruFemSasu. Oneshot.


**Title**: GADIS MASKOT

**Characters/ Pairing**: Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

**Genre**: Hurt/ Comfort

**Type**: Oneshot

**Rate**: K+

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

Ide cerita ini datang dari foto2 di laptop aneki saat pameran mobil, entah di mana. Foto seorang gadis maskot dengan baju tebal dan beban berat di kepalanya... _well, she's just... unlucky compared to the another models in auto show_. _So here's the story. Read and Enjoy..._

* * *

**GADIS MASKOT**

Kakashi dengan tergesa-gesa berjalan di koridor menuju kamar apartemen Naruto. Ia menekan bel berkali-kali dan baru 15 menit kemudian pintu di depannya itu membuka. Pemuda pirang yang dicarinya berdiri di hadapannya dengan cangkir kopi di mulutnya, menatapnya malas.

"Kau rupanya. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto datar setelah menurunkan cangkirnya.

Tanpa dipersilakan masuk, Kakashi menyerbu ke dalam flat sambil berseru, "Ada apa katamu? Lihat ini!" Ia melempar sebuah koran terbitan pagi ini ke meja Naruto. Si pirang hanya melirik koran itu, tak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Oh, itu." Dua kata yang mengalir keluar dari bibir si pirang, membuat Kakashi semakin tak tenang.

"Kau tidak akan menjelaskannya padaku?" tanya Kakashi tajam.

"Kau sudah membacanya sendiri," jawab Naruto sebelum menyesap kopinya kembali.

Kakashi lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sambil berkata, "Ya, ampun Naruto! Kenapa harus memecat Sai? Kenapa kau harus melakukannya secara sepihak?"

"Pemecatan 'kan seperti itu, memang dilakukan secara sepihak," jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Ya, tapi..." Kakashi lalu menghela nafas panjang sambil menjatuhkan bokongnya ke sofa di ruang tengah. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Sai sebagai produser di album terbaru Naruto, telah dipecat pemuda itu. Alasannya hanya karena album keempatnya kali ini tidak begitu laku, tidak seperti penjualan album-album sebelumnya. "Seharusnya kau mendiskusikannya dulu padaku. Mungkin saja ini bukan kesalahan produser itu sepenuhnya."

"Jadi kau berpikir aku turut andil atas tidak lakunya albumku kali ini?" tanya Naruto dari dapur sambil melirik pria itu melalui bahunya.

"Ya-tidak, err... maksudku, aku manajermu. Kau harus selalu berhubungan denganku jika ingin mengambil keputusan."

Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan bersandar pada pinggiran wastafel. Ia tidak menyahut.

"Beberapa bulan lalu kau juga memecat ibumu sebagai manajer dan menunjukku untuk menggantikannya..."

"Itu karena dia membawa lari sebagian uangku," sahut Naruto datar meski wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan saat mengingat hal itu.

"Kau juga memutuskan untuk tidak hadir di acara semalam pada detik-detik terakhir hanya karena tidak _mood_? Apa kau sudah gila? Lalu peristiwa pemukulan pada Neji beberapa minggu lalu. Terus kau yang hampir kecelakaan karena mabuk. Apa kau tahu berapa biaya yang kuhabiskan untuk membebaskanmu dari semua tuntutan? Memangnya kau anggap aku ini apa?"

"Apa kau datang ke sini untuk menghitung-hitung kesalahanku?" Naruto berjalan ke ruang tengah dengan tidak peduli.

"Kau telah menghancurkan karirmu sendiri, Naruto. Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Sai, kali ini aku tidak mau ambil pusing lagi. Carilah produser untuk dirimu sendiri. Aku pun akan mengundurkan diri," putus Kakashi kemudian. Hanya karena dirinya adalah adik dari ayah Naruto, membuatnya menerima jabatan sebagai manajer anak itu. Tapi sifatnya yang keras kepala dan semaunya, membuatnya menyerah pada akhirnya.

_Kasihan sekali kau, Naruto._

Sebelum pergi, ia memberitahu anak itu satu hal, "_You just need to let out your ego. Now you should clearly your mind, to get all the answer from this problem. You can't solve your problem if you still have ego in your mind. Think about it,_ Naruto."

Naruto mendengus sambil memalingkan wajahnya begitu pintu apartemennya menutup dari luar. Tak berapa lama, ia keluar dari gedung apartemen dengan kesal, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang memberi salam padanya. Langkahnya yang berat pun seolah akan meretakkan lantai gedung. Bukankah orang-orang menyukai berita yang kontroversial? Dan kenapa saat ia melakukan hal ini, ia malah dibilang menghancurkan karir sendiri?

_Huh, Kakashi memang tidak berguna menjadi manajer! Bagus jika ia mengundurkan diri!_

Jika ia tahu kehidupan selebritis serumit ini dari awal, ia tak akan mau menjejakkan kakinya di dunia ini. _Showbizz_ adalah dunia yang paling mengagumkan serta paling kotor yang pernah diketahuinya.

Naruto masuk ke dalam Range Rover hitam miliknya dan membanting pintunya. Sebelum membawanya berkendara, ia menarik nafas panjang melalui hidung kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan melalui mulutnya. Ia melakukan hal itu berkali-kali untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Lalu matanya menangkap sebuah brosur yang tergeletak begitu saja di kursi sebelahnya. Ia berdecak pelan lalu memutar kemudinya menuju gedung pameran mobil di tengah kota.

Ia tiba 10 menit kemudian. Sebelum turun dari mobil, ia mengambil tas kertas yang selalu dibawanya ke manapun ia pergi. Dirogohnya sebuah jins lusuh dan kacamata bingkai hitam lalu memakainya sebagai penyamaran. Tak lupa ia meletakkan kamera digital di saku celananya.

Tak ada yang mengenalinya saat ia melewati penjagaan di pintu masuk gedung. Ia terus saja berjalan dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Naruto melirik jam tangannya. Pameran sudah berlangsung sejak pagi tadi. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul 5 sore tapi orang-orang tetap saja bertahan sambil menatap mobil-mobil keluaran terbaru yang berjejer rapi. Buru-buru Naruto ke pameran Range Rover dan melihat mobil yang tak asing sedang dipajang.

Range Rover 2010, desainnya elegan, pahatannya halus, lebih ramping, namun tak mengurangi sosoknya yang kekar.

_Itu mobilku. Aku sudah memilikinya sejak sebulan lalu. Mungkin aku harus menggantinya dengan yang lain. Aku tak suka jika ada orang yang memiliki benda yang sama dengan punyaku._

Ia mengarahkan kameranya pada mobil tersebut lalu beranjak menuju pameran Mitsubishi PX MIEV yang ramah lingkungan. Ia melihat para model yang berpose bersama mobil-mobil itu, tapi tidak merasa tertarik seperti yang dilakukan beberapa pria di sekelilingnya.

_Wajah-wajah modelnya cantik, rambut mereka bagus dan panjang, kulit mereka putih dan halus, tapi membosankan. Tidak sakit apa rahang mereka tersenyum terus seperti itu? Menyebalkan._

Naruto mendengus. Jika dalam pakaian seperti ini ia meminta nomor ponsel mereka, para model itu tentu tidak akan memberikannya. Tapi kalau ia muncul sebagai Uzumaki Naruto, seorang selebritis yang memulai karir sebagai seorang penyanyi dan kini sedang merambah dunia akting, tanpa diminta pun para gadis itu pasti akan memberikannya.

Ia kembali mengarahkan kameranya pada mobil hijau di belakang para model itu beberapa kali sebelum berjalan ke pameran mobil Triton 2010 untuk mengambil gambar mobil tersebut. Saat itu sesuatu yang besar menghalangi pandangannya. Seseorang yang memakai kostum tebal berwarna hitam dan sebuah topeng berbentuk mobil dengan wajah ceria yang tampak berat, sedang berfoto bersama para pengunjung yang lain.

Naruto menurunkan kameranya namun ia kembali berpikir, sepertinya menarik untuk memotret maskot dari pameran ini. Memotret para model dan mobil-mobil pameran itu sudah biasa. Tapi kalau maskotnya? _Lagipula aku penasaran seperti apa wajah orang di dalam topeng mobil itu. _Naruto pun mengikuti maskot itu ke pintu keluar dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat orang itu membuka topengnya.

Mata safir biru Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya. Ia mengira orang yang berada di balik topeng itu adalah seorang pria tapi ternyata seorang gadis rambut hitam panjang yang diikat membentuk ekor kuda.

Naruto menyipitkan mata, kalau-kalau orang yang dilihatnya itu benar-benar seorang gadis. Saat si maskot menarik kancing kostumnya turun dan menarik lengannya keluar, Naruto bersumpah si maskot adalah seorang gadis berkulit pucat yang umurnya mungkin setahun atau dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Keringat tampak membasahi pelipis gadis itu dan rambutnya terlihat lembab. Kedua tangannya mengipas-ngipas untuk mendinginkan wajahnya. Sepertinya ia sedang beristirahat selama beberapa menit.

"Hmm, menarik," gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri saat si maskot berdiri dan siap untuk kembali bekerja. Ia kembali mengambil gambar si gadis maskot―ia memutuskan untuk memanggilnya seperti itu―saat memasang kembali kostumnya lalu mengangkat topeng mobilnya dan memakainya di kepala. Sambil menjaga jarak mereka kira-kira 10 meter, Naruto terus mengambil gambar si gadis maskot dari sudut manapun.

Kali ini gadis maskot bergerak untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung. Ia menari dan melompat di antara kerumunan. Lalu seorang anak kecil, mungkin 6 tahun, melihatnya dan meminta orangtuanya untuk mengambil gambar bersama gadis maskot. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang melihat mereka dengan senyuman. Tampaknya tak banyak yang tahu jika orang di balik topeng itu terdapat seorang gadis yang... ehm, manis.

Naruto tertawa saat melihat melalui lensa kameranya, gadis maskot menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya ke sana kemari sambil berjalan dan berputar. Ia tampak sangat menghibur tapi tak semua orang menanggapinya. Mereka hanya berlalu tanpa mempedulikan gadis maskot. Beberapa pengunjung pun merasa tertarik dengan aksinya. Seorang gadis lalu mengajak gadis maskot untuk berfoto bersama, kemudian dua pengunjung lagi. Wajah mereka nampak cerah dan gadis maskot juga tak mau ketinggalan. Ia berpose selucu dan semenarik mungkin untuk menghibur mereka.

Lalu seorang pria berjaket coklat berjalan di belakang gadis maskot dan memutar topengnya. Naruto merasa kesal saat melihatnya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika topeng itu jatuh dan orang-orang mengenal siapa dirinya? Tapi Naruto tidak bisa menghampiri pria itu karena ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya mengambil gambar gadis maskot.

Si gadis maskot kembali berjalan mengelilingi gedung. Sesekali kedua tangannya menahan topengnya yang terasa berat di kepalanya. Lalu maskot lain dalam busana peri berwarna putih melintas. Naruto langsung berpikir jika gadis itu lebih beruntung karena wajahnya yang cantik tidak tertutup oleh topeng besar.

Salah satu alasan yang membuat Naruto tidak menyukai gadis cantik.

Lalu di ujung tangga, seorang pemuda berkacamata yang menenteng tas plastik, memanggil gadis maskot untuk berfoto bersamanya. Ia merangkulkan salah satu lengannya di pundak gadis maskot, mungkin tak tahu jika orang yang sedang dirangkulnya adalah seorang gadis. Andai saja gadis maskot itu tidak bertopeng, mungkin ia tidak akan melayani gaya foto seperti itu.

Naruto mengikuti gadis itu keluar dari gedung. Tampaknya ia kembali beristirahat. Kali ini, jarak Naruto dengan gadis itu kira-kira 6-7 meter. Si gadis maskot membuka topeng mobilnya. Keringat tampak membanjir di wajahnya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, berusaha mengembalikan energinya di luar perasaan senang karena terbebas dari udara panas meski hanya beberapa menit.

Naruto lagi-lagi mengambil gambarnya, memperhatikan wajahnya dengan detil melalui lensa kameranya. Sepasang mata gadis itu hitam seperti batu akik. Bibirnya mungil dan kemerahan. Mungkin dia adalah anak SMU atau mahasiswi, Naruto tak yakin. Ia juga tak memiliki keberanian untuk menghampiri gadis itu dan bertanya, sekalipun untuk memujinya.

_Ia tidak kalah cantik dengan para model yang berpose bersama mobil-mobil itu tapi... gadis ini hanya kurang beruntung... tch!_

Si pirang kembali berpikir apakah ia telah melakukan pelanggaran karena telah membuntuti seorang gadis dan diam-diam mengambil gambarnya? Mungkin, mungkin juga tidak. Naruto mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan kembali melihat gadis itu yang kini tampak meregangkan otot-otot tubuh serta lehernya. Seorang pria dengan kamera besar di tangannya tampak mendekati si gadis maskot dan mereka berbincang sejenak. Samar-samar ia mendengar perbincangan mereka. Pria itu merupakan fotografer profesional dan meminta gadis maskot untuk difoto tapi rupanya gadis maskot menolak dan pria berkumis itupun berlalu.

Gadis maskot lalu memasang kembali topengnya dan kembali ke ruang pameran New Ford Ranger. Beberapa fotografer profesional yang memotret gadis-gadis model berdiri di dekatnya. Si gadis maskot berhenti sejenak, sekitar beberapa detik, berdiri dengan kepala menghadap gadis bertubuh tinggi yang berpose di samping mobil Ford Ranger keluaran terbaru. Naruto tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis maskot itu. Mungkinkah ada perasaan... iri di hatinya?

Gadis maskot beranjak dari tempatnya dan para pengunjung kembali memintanya untuk berfoto bersama. Pria, wanita, anak-anak, orang dewasa, botak, rambut panjang, semua dilayaninya tanpa kecuali. Tak ada yang salah dari pekerjaannya, tapi bagi Naruto, hal itu tetaplah membuatnya iba. Dengan beban berat di kepalanya dan balutan baju tebal yang panas, gadis ini harus mau menemani permintaan foto bersama setiap orang. Kondisi itu jelas berbeda dengan pekerjaan para model cantik bertubuh semampai yang dibayar mahal untuk pose bersama mobil-mobil terbaru. Apalagi dalam pekerjaannya, sang model bisa ikut terkenal karena akan dipampang pada majalah-majalah dan internet.

_Itulah kenapa aku membenci gadis cantik._

Tanpa terasa, sudah sejam Naruto mengikuti gadis itu. Sambil tetap menjaga jarak, Naruto tidak mengalihkan kameranya ke arah lain. Si gadis maskot kembali membuka topengnya untuk memperbaiki rambutnya yang basah saat berada di luar gedung. Tampak kelelahan yang amat sangat di wajah pucatnya yang tertunduk. Tapi bagi Naruto, yang pikirannya sedang ruwet hari ini, ia seperti melihat air ketika memandang gadis itu.

Saat gadis itu menengadah, ia memergoki Naruto sedang memotretnya. Ia kembali menunduk dan berubah kaku. Perlahan gadis itu berjongkok sambil memegang topengnya yang besar, tak sekalipun berniat untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Tangannya lalu bergerak untuk membuka ritsleting baju luarnya, memperlihatkan sebuah kaos biru gelap. Ekspresinya jelas sekali menunjukkan jika ia sedang resah. Semburat warna merah juga tampak di kedua pipinya yang pucat. Tapi dengan segera ia melupakannya karena Naruto melihat jika gadis itu tiba-tiba tersenyum dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping. Ia tampak bahagia saat matahari mulai terbenam dan menonton kerumunan orang dari sebuah sudut yang sepi.

Lalu seorang pekerja sampah melintas di depan gadis itu. Ia sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu pada pekerja itu dan tampaklah senyum lepas di wajahnya... membuat Naruto hampir menjatuhkan kameranya.

Naruto lalu mendapati seorang gadis model di ruang pameran tadi, berjalan melewati si gadis maskot. Gadis model itu telah berganti pakaian, sebuah kupluk putih menutupi rambutnya yang tergerai panjang serta sebuah jas hitam membungkus tubuh rampingnya yang berjalan dengan gemulai. Si gadis maskot, sambil bertopang dagu, menatap gadis model itu hingga tak terlihat lagi. Naruto melihat seperti ada kerinduan di mata hitam gadis maskot untuk bisa menjadi seperti mereka.

Lalu sekumpulan anak muda keluar dari gedung. Beberapa di antaranya menyalakan rokok, tak terkecuali perempuan. Melalui lensa kameranya, dengan jelas Naruto mendapati si gadis yang sedang berjongkok menatap ke arah kumpulan anak muda yang sedang bercanda itu. Naruto meneguk ludah. Sebuah pemandangan kontras antara gaya hidup dan keterpaksaan hidup. Mungkin keduanya sedang berada dalam realita. Tapi realita gadis maskot tentu saja, tak bisa unjuk glamor.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu mendesak keluar dari matanya. Ia juga seperti kumpulan anak muda itu, bahkan berlebihan. Kadang ia terbuai dan meracau akan kemewahan yang didapatnya hingga membuatnya lupa jika ada orang, mungkin banyak di luar sana, yang tak bisa menikmati apa yang dimilikinya sekarang. Mungkin juga ia telah melupakan orang-orang yang telah membantunya selama ini.

_Kakashi benar. Aku memang egois._

Kameranya kembali mengarah pada gadis maskot yang kini memasang kembali bajunya. Gadis itu berdiri sambil mengusap wajah dengan tangan kirinya. Foto terakhir yang membuat Naruto sangat terkesan, karena ia tak tahu apakah gadis itu sedang mengusap peluh atau airmata.

Lalu ponselnya berdering. Matanya menatap nama yang tertera di layar ponsel. Kakashi.

"Kupikir kau sudah mengundurkan diri. Kenapa menghubungiku?"

"_Tidak jadi. Aku akan tetap menjadi manajermu hingga kau berubah," _jawab Kakashi dari seberang.

"Oh." Naruto lalu terdiam. Ia menghela nafas sebelum berkata, "Ng, anu... Kakashi, soal tadi... maaf karena aku telah kasar padamu."

"_Hei, akhirnya kau bilang juga kata itu!"_ seru Kakashi. Suaranya terdengar senang. "_Apa yang menyambarmu hari ini?"_

"Uh, itu..." Naruto tidak meneruskan kalimatnya karena ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Soal Sai, buatkan aku jadwal untuk bertemu dengannya. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Juga soal Neji. Carikan aku alamatnya, aku ingin ke sana segera."

"_Hm. Omong-omong, kenapa kau jadi ramah begini?"_

"Itu karena... lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan dan jangan banyak tanya lagi, oke?" Suara Naruto yang nyaring dan kasar kembali terdengar, membuat Kakashi harus menjauhkan ponsel miliknya dari telinganya.

"_Ma, ma... baiklah Naruto. Leave it to me,_" sahut Kakashi.

Naruto menutup ponselnya dan berputar untuk mencari gadis itu tapi ia sudah tak ada di sana. Mungkin ia kembali ke dalam gedung atau pulang, entahlah. Tapi kali ini Naruto tak berniat untuk mengikutinya. Sudah cukup apa yang dilihatnya hari ini.

Mungkin gadis itu tidak tahu jika ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya diam-diam. Tapi jika suatu hari nanti Naruto kembali bertemu dengannya, Naruto akan menghampiri gadis itu dan mengucap:

Hontou arigatou gozaimashita.

**END**

* * *

Review?

OK, thx krn dah baca

Ja Ne


End file.
